Star Wars Part One: Assasin Motives
by angelicgirl92
Summary: Anakin stays on the light side, thanks to his master ObiWan, a new master KaguNor, and a new stranger, Kagu's Padawan Nikki Kundari.And after finding out that Queen Padame Amidala is dead, Nikki's older sister must take the throne. Only with the help of e
1. Chapter 1: An Unlikely Source

**Star Wars Part One: **

**Assassin Motives**

**Chapter One:**

_An unlikely source…_

Anakin and Obi-Wan glared at each other, not daring to look away. Each grasping their light sabers, they were ready for the other to attack. Anakin was tired of waiting and lunged at obi-wan, slashing at his feet. Obi-wan met his light saber and blocked the attack. Anakin kept trying to slash at obi—wan, but he met his attacks every time. After jumping about ten feet in the air, Anakin landed on a lava robot, as obi-wan stayed on the floating lava rock.

"This is the end for you, my master!" Anakin said fiercely, the unnatural color of his eye burning into obi-wan.

"You were the chosen one!" Obi-wan shouted, not wanting to try fight the young Padawan he had come to love as a younger brother and son.

Both master and Padawan were to engross in their death glares, they didn't notice the slightest movement in the shadows around them. Before Anakin could even think about attacking again, something must have hit him in the head knocking him out, maybe a flying lava rock. Who stood in Anakin's place was another person wearing light brown jedi robes, and holding a light saber handle that was increased with different symbols obi-wai didn't recognize. The two stared at each other for a few moments, obi-wan searching the person's eyes as if he was searching for an answer to a question he didn't know.

"Come with me, bring him." Obviously it was a girl based on the voice, pointed to anakin's limp body.

Without hesitation, obi-wan threw Anakin over his shoulders and followed the girl over the lava flow, and avoiding the lava patches. This girl must have been here earlier on account that she knew where to step and not to step. The girl had lead them tback to the landing platform where their ship remained. The girl was about to board their ship when obiwan ignited his light saber, making the girl stop but not turn and face him. She didn't pose him as a threat?

"Before we go any further, I must ask you a question." Obi-wan panted, the weight of Anakin pressing down on him.

"Who are you? Are you a Padawan? And if so, who is your master?" Obi-wan asked settling Anakin down on a medical table inside the ship as the girl waited patiently outside.

"My master's name is Kagu-Nor." The girl replied, looking at him, even though he couldn't see her face the hood on her robes was still around her face.

"Then you're his Padawan, your Nikki Kungari!" Obi-wan exclaimed. Shocked and surprised that a great jedai as Kagu-Nor's Padawan was standing in front of him offering her help.

"Yes, I am his Padawan Nikki Kundari." She finally threw back the hood to show her face. Piercing brown eyes, and straight brown hair looked back at him. It was then that obi-wan finally noticed that Padame's limp body was lying across from him. He ran over and checked her pulse but there was none.

"Nikki, will you please set the engines ready and prepare to take off?" Obi-wan asked picking up the corpse and carrying it to the ship.

"What are you planning on doing?" Nikki asked flicking switches and pushing buttons as she placed the head set on her head.

"I'm going to see if I can save his children." Obi-wan said preparing for dissection.

"He?" Nikki asked.

"Yes, Anakin." Obi-wan said indicating his knocked out Padawan.

"Oh." Nikki said glancing at the Padawan before continuing her orders. As they were about to take off, something had grabbed hold of the ship's edge as the inside passangers were jostled around like small pebbles.

"Watch the ship!" Nikki said opening the opening latch just enough for her to get thru.

"Where are you going?" Obi-wan shouted grabbing the control handle bars.

"Fly around the castle five times then fly away, but don't get out of orbit!" Nikki barked before disappearing out the opening. Nikki rolled off the ship and landed gracefully on the ground as she was surrounded by what seemed to be hundreds of droids.

"There she is!" One said. Nikki just smirked before igniting her unusual fiery pink light saber and dodging laser blasts, while lunging at droids tat came to close. The ship was released and Obi-wan followed orders and started flying around the castle. Nikki noticed that the ship was flying around for the third time, and that she was losing energy fast. Plunging into the force, she jumped to the top of the castle empire and waited for the ship to pass for the fifth time, and pounced on the roof wind ripping at her face.

"Get off me!" Nikki snapped noticing a droid that managed to follow her and grasp onto her ankle. Nikki stabbed the droid in the face sending sparks every where and continued to jab at the droid which now had a pistol and was aimlessly shooting singing her left arm, until it finally released and was sent plummeting into the fiery depths below him. Nikki slowly made her way to the port hole repeating to herself not to look down and to quickly get inside the now safe ship.

Obi-wan lunged for the control sticks as Nikki dropped out of the ship. Obi-wan waited for the ship to ease as he could hear the familiar sounds of a light saber in action. The ship eased and he took off, starting to circle around the empire, waited for Nikki to come back in. As he circled for the fifth time, he heard a thunk sound on the roof and decided it was Nikki. But to his discouragement, he could hear pistol shots

Nikki dropped thrue the port hole and turned to face Obi-wan's ice blue light saber as he turned to face her.

"It's ok, it's only me." Nikki put her hands up in defense. Obi-wan apologized and withdrew his light saber returning to his continued dissection.

"Who is she?" Nikki asked putting the ship on auto pilot back to the jedi temple, and the council waiting for them.

"She was queen of Nabboo, but not any more." Nikki could hear Obi-wan in the other room. Broken out of thought by a groan, Nikki turned to see Anakin start to come to.

"Oh, m-master Obi-wan, what happened?" Anakin asked slowly getting up and looking around. His regular green eyes were back to normal, Nikki thought it was because they were off the fire planet.

"Master Obi-wan, he's awake!" Nikki joyed as she watched Anakin.

"Uh, sorry but who are…?" Anakin asked.

"Oh, I'm Nikki Kungari, Kagi-Nor's Padawan." Nikki said as Anakin got up.

"Ugh! It's no use!" The both could hear Obi-wan in the other room.

"Master?" Anakin said walking toward the room Obi-wan was in.

"Oh you might want to wait here." Nikki said following his movements.

"Anakin! Your awake! Well done!" Obi-wan grinned at Anakin.

"What is it,master?" Anakin asked.

"Take a look for your self." Obi-wan said moving aside for Anakin to walk in. Nikki waited as Anakin stared shocked at the sight before him. The whole way back to the jedi temple, Anakin would speak to no one, just stare out the window making Nikki and Obi-wan feel very uncomfortable not knowing what he might do.

When the finally got to the temple, Nikki was the first to run out to a waiting man as he, and a little robot waited for them.

"Master Kagu!" Nikki smiled running to her master and hugging him.

"Welcome back, my young Padawan!" Kagu chuckled.

"Your mission completed, it is?" Said a little green man with big ears as he walked closer to the jedai.

"Master Yoda, it is an honor!" Nikki bowed lower then the man in respects.

"Good work, young Kundari. Your father would be proud, very." Yoda said as he turned to Obi-wan.

"General Obi-wan, welcome back, you are. And Young skywalker, you are too." Yoda greeted them.

"Master Obi-wan, Nor, Yoda. I am outrageously sorry for all the mischief I have caused and all the debt I need repay." Anakin sarted but was cut off by Yoda.

"Forgiven, all is." Yoda smiled as Anakin relaxed al little bit.

"Master Kagu-Nor, I would like you to meet Master, general Obi-wan Kanobi, and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker." Nikki introduced all of them. The nodded their heads in respect, the they all went to go and talk to the jedai council, through a holocam.

"Anakin, Nikki the meeting is finished you both are dismissed." Obi-wan said releasing them. The two Padawan bowed then left thru the huge cement double doors and down the hall without a double glance at each other. A series of younglings had ran toward Nikki hugging her knees.

"It's ok.now go back to your business." Nikki said firmly but gently as the younglings all went back to their business.

"None of them trust me." Anakin said as everyone's eyes were glued to him.

"Trust is hard to regain, and easy to break. They will soon trust you again. Just wait." Nikki smiled before walking down the opposite hall, Anakin going down the other hall.

The next morning, Nikki woke up in the presence of her dark room. Aiming blindlessly for light switch she found one and turned it on. She quickly changed into her jedi robes, a deep shade of red the color of a dark red wine. Grabbing her lightsaber hilt, she left for the door without a second glance for her room which she had come to love since she moved there, with the four post bed and the old looking furniture that was quite new. She sighed knowing what pains would erupt today, and from seeing certain…people might aggravate her even more. Closing the door, Nikki ran smack dab into Kagu.

"Oh master, I'm so sorry." Nikki apologized and bowed in sincerity.

"It's alright, but why are you dressed like that?" Kagu asked rather shocked at her jedi apparel?

"Master, I'm wearing this to the funeral." Nikki said opposed by his contradiction.

"Nikki Kundari, you know your place. You are going to stand next to your younger brother and sister." Kagu smirked at the expression that was plastered on his Padawan's face.

"But master!" Nikki pouted.

"No, and please no lightsaber." Kagu said as he reached into the force and controlled Nikki's light saber to come to him. Nikki snatched her lightsaber back and was an inch close to lighting it in her rebellion, but thought better and stormed back to her room, leaving her master smiling and walking to where the funeral progressed. Nikki quickly changed again into one of her most elegant dresses, a wine red dress very similar in color to her jedi robes she had picked to wear to the funeral, but had attached sleeves. Reaching for and pausing for her light saber, Nikki just walked out of the room and closed the door.

As the funeral started, passers by stopped and paid their respects out of their busy schedule. Anakin dared not to look at the floating casket that was next to him. Obi-wan could sense Anakin's uncomfortable ness. Obi-wan also felt uncomfortable, but he could deal with it, but he would have to tell Anakin one day. The funeral progressed until they were met by a building that smelled like formaldehyde, and no wonder it was a grave yard building. A building where they kept dead ancestors of the queen. Once inside, the doors shut close and gave Nikki a bone chilling feeling.

They walked to a certain isolation pod, where the priests would put the coffin. As the priests offered their last prayers, Anakin stepped forward and placed a simple ring among a rose upon the casket as it was placed into the wall. Nikki, Obi-wan, and Kagu all watched as Anakin did this, and Nikki could have sworn she saw a tear slid down his face, but quickly dissolved before she could get a second glance. After that the doors burst open and the pod was sealed. Nikki walked to where Anakin was standing In front of the pod. As she peered in, she could see the diseased queen.

"Anakin, come on, their closing the doors." Nikki said pulling Anakin out of the room, and into the fresh air.

"Ah, fresh air." Nikki smiled breathing in deeply then looking at Anakin.

"What's wrong.?" Nikki asked.

"I killed her." Anakin whispered.

"I-I'm sorry for your loss." Nikki said serenely.

"She was my wife, and expecting a child." Anakin said looking at Nikki, his eyes looked blood shot.

"Oh, no. Didn't Obi-wan tell you, she was expecting twins." Nikki stated.

"What?" Anakin asked dumbfounded.

"Yes." Nikki said again.

"I killed my wife and my children." Anakin whispered more to himself then to Nikki.

"I'm sorry Anakin." Nikki stated. Anakin walked her to her room, then left for his own mumbling things to himself. And swore that he would get revenge against the former chancellor, .

As a figure waited in the shadows for the funeral to progress, it recited it's mission to itself. As the progression came further, it snapped it's head up to watch. Watching every passerby and making mental notes and taking pictures with a built in holo cam that it was given, it took a picture of Anakin, Obi-wan, Kagu, and Nikki. It thought less of Nikki since it couldn't spot a light saber hilt anywhere on her person. After it completed it's mission of taking profile pictures and mental notes of the jedi's appearance, it retreated to a little space capsule and took off for the lava planet. There it met the

Paliptine, whom nobody was eager to meet again.

"What have you learned?" Palpatine asked the robot as it handed him all the data it has just collected. The former chancellor left the robot an headed for his office in the abandoned castle empire. Once there he played the data and found out that his so-called apprentice had gone good again and that he acquired new help from other jedi.

"Fine, the battle will begin, and I will win." Palpatine swore before he took the data and smashed it against the wall.

End of chapter one…


	2. Chapter 2: A Vision Not Worth Telling

**Chapter Two:**

_A Vision Not Worth Telling…_

_------_

_Nikki woke up instantly taken aback by the darkness of her room. Remembering why she woke up, she jumped out of her bed and started towards the council hall where the holo cam was stored. She was just inches from the door ,but she suddenly stopped and turned to look at her lightsaber. Not refusing her natural instincts, she grabbed it, then raced for the council room. Not bothering to see who was there, Nikki quickly asked for master Yoda, but there wasn't a reply._

And why would he reply, it was like midnight._ "Damn! And the one time I need you!" Nikki thought out loud as she was about to close the hologram off, a little image of a little green alien appeared in front of her._

"_Something wrong, there is, Padawan Kundari?" Yoda asked apparently not at all sleepy. _

'_Was he there the whole time?' Nikki thought before returning to the conversation. "Uh, Master Yoda, remember when Anakin was about to tell you and the council something today when we asked you about a mission?" Nikki asked playing with the ends of her hair. _

"_Yes, remember, I do." Yoda said closing his tennis ball eyes for a moment before opening them again placing both his hands on his cane. _

"_Well Master, there's something that I need to tell you." Nikki began. "Over the past couple of weeks I have been having this strange vision, and it's about me being kidnapped?" Nikki said. It was actually more of a question then a statement. _

"_If that is what you think, then it is." Yoda said peering at her through drooping eye lids. _

"_Yes Master. That is what I think," Nikki finished. _

"_Good that you told me, it is. Feel better, do you?" Yoda asked. _

"_Uh, yes master Yoda. Now that I told somebody I feel much better," Nikki sighed. _

"_Good that is. Goodnight Padawan Kundari," Yoda said waiting for Nikki to turn off the holo cam. But as she reached for the on/off button, a searing pain shot through her head. She let out a yelp of pain, small, but loud enough to wake any Jedi within the temple as it went bounding off the walls. Nikki fell to the floor as Yoda stared, shocked and angry that he couldn't do anything. _

"_Yoda." Yoda snapped his head up to stare at an assassin that stood inches from the holo cam, begging to destroy it. _

"_That voice! Palpatine, you are!" Yoda barked as the assassin chuckled evilly. _

"_No, I am not Palpatine, but yes, I was hired by him to bring the girl to him," The assassin said revealing a long dagger from his sleeve and destroying the holo cam, then picked Nikki up and flung her over his shoulders and took her to the ship waiting for him. Inside it was crawling with droids, and even if Nikki did wake up, there was no way she could beat this many droids. The Chancellor obviously wasn't playing around this time and knew what the Jedi were capable of. _

_------_

_Nikki woke up and found herself in a dark, dingy and **very **filthy cell. "Ow, what the hell?" Nikki said looking around. Where there was supposed to be windows, there were walls and chains instead. Rats would scurry in and out of the cell, making Nikki cringe. After many hours, Nikki leaned against the wall trying to relax. Nikki instantly regretted it, the walls were covered in fungus and mold making them extremely slippery and they smelled of rotten…whatever! She'd never smelled anything as fowl as the walls of her cell. _

"_You there? You're a Jedi?" Nikki heard a voice and froze. "Answer me! Are you a Jedi?" The voice said again. _

"_Uh yes, I am a Jedi," Nikki responded half regretting it. _

"_Good, then who are you?" The voice asked. _

"_Nikki…Kundari," Nikki stated. _

"_Oh, so your Kagu-Nor's Padawan?" The voice asked it's interest peeked. _

"_Yes. Now how do you know me?" Nikki interrogated. _

"_Oh you'll know sooner or later," The voice laughed. _

_The door to Nikki's cell opened and two droids walked in, grabbed her by the arms and led her out of the cell. As she was dragged from her cell, she tried to look into the other cell for the man she was talking to. "I told you, you'd see me sooner or later." Instantly a creature neither human nor any other creature, more like a mix of them appeared. She couldn't even tell what was it was. The only distinct feature was it's big bulging fish eyes._

Nikki shot up screaming as the thought of the creature that she saw in her dream. Those piercing eyes that were so cold, but yet she wasn't scared by it's appearance. It actually seemed to try and ask her for help. In an instant the door was ajar, and Kagu was expecting the room for any sign of danger. "Nikki what is it?" Kagu asked walking toward Nikki.

"Oh, n-nothing master." Nikki mumbled still looking around.

"Are you sure?" Kagu asked holding her head.

"Yes master, I'm fine!" Nikki said as Obi-wan and Anakin came rushing in, their light sabers ignited.

"Nikki, is everything ok?" Anakin asked walking in.

"I'm fine, just a…nightmare." Nikki mumbled incoherently before taking a deep breathe and calming back down. After a few more moments, the three left and separated.

------

Anakin woke to an ear-piercing scream and somehow knowing that it was Nikki he instantly ran for the door, grabbing his light saber. As he ran down the hall he had memory flashes of how Nikki was the only person that had treated him human over the weeks that had gone by. He ran quicker, ignoring all the stares he acquired from the servants and the other persons walking around him. Meeting Obi-wan at the door, they walked in to see Nikki babbling incoherently.

"Nikki, is everything ok?" Anakin asked walking in.

"I'm fine, just a…nightmare." Nikki mumbled incoherently before taking a deep breath, visibly trying to meditate, and calm herself to sleep. After a few moments all three boys left the room leaving Nikki alone. Anakin headed back to his room not wanting to badger Nikki any further. Once he was back in his own bed, he fell into a fitful sleep.

------

Obi-wan and Kagu walked out of the room after Anakin, but before a single word was spoken, Anakin departed leaving the two masters alone.

"Nikki has never had a vision before, I'm surprised she took it so well." Kagu said rubbing his cleanly shaven face.

"Yes, and the funny part is that Anakin has just stopped having them," Obi-wan said pondering over this, wondering weather he should be amused or worried. The two masters said goodnight to each other and went to their chambers.

------

The next morning came gratefully as Nikki and Anakin met each other after breakfast like they had since they got back from the lava planet.

"What happened last night?" Anakin asked staring straight ahead.

"Like I said just a night mare, nothing more," Nikki hastened her pace.

"It wouldn't be because you know you're the next one to become queen to the throne, is it?" Nikki froze in the spot she was in about hearing these words.

"How did you..?" Nikki asked turning to face him.

"Your profile isn't confidential or anything," Anakin said showing her an information diskette.

"Give me that!" Nikki hissed snatching at the diskette, but Anakin drew back and held it over her head. She couldn't reach it due to Anakin being a billion inches taller than herself. And that's the exaggeration of course.

"Interesting how your family is lined up after the Padmé's family. But still why did you hide it?" Anakin asked handing over the floppy.

"Because a Jedi Padawan shouldn't be a queen!" Nikki snapped grabbing the diskette and storming off for the council room.

"Masters, Padawans Nikki Kundari and Anakin Skywalker reporting. Permission to speak?" Nikki spoke out loud as Anakin stayed quite, taking in what he just heard.

"Granted, welcome Padawans," A council member spoke.

"I was wondering if there were any missions today?" Nikki asked.

"No, all missions have been given to masters as the promoting assembly for the upcoming Queen id coming up tomorrow. "Yes sir, thank you." Nikki said as she bowed her head.

"May the force be with you Masters."

"And with you."

"You knew! You knew that the ceremony was tomorrow, and you wanted to miss it!" Anakin said infuriated after they exited the council room.

"So? Like I said before what business is it of a Jedi to attend a royal meeting?" Nikki asked looking over her shoulder. Nikki walked down a hall with Anakin trailing behind her, made a sharp left turn, then right, left, left, right, right, right, and a final left to a dead end. At the end of the hall were great doors oak and painted in gold. Nikki pushed past them and walked over to the bed.

"Tami, wake up." Nikki gently woke the sleeping girl.

"Uh, wha's wrong?" Tami asked yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"I have something important to tell you." Nikki said as the young girl sat up. "Now Tami, you know I'm a Jedi and that I cannot become queen, right?" Nikki asked as her voice tendered.

"Yup," Tami said fully awake now.

"Well I'm going to leave it to you." Nikki said smiling.

"But Nikki, older siblings get the crown first." Tami said staring blankly at her older sister.

"Yes, but I'm a Jedi, I can't take the crown. I've sworn my life to the Jedi, I have" Nikki smiled. Tami just smiled faintly and looked down at her hands.

"What's wrong?" Nikki asked.

"I'm afraid I won't make a good queen." Tami said cupping her face with her hands.

"Don't worry. Do you really think I would leave an entire empire in the hands of somebody I couldn't trust?" Nikki laughed. Tami just shook her head. "Good, so that's all I wanted to say, you can go back to sleep." Nikki said tucking her little sister back in.

"Nikki, who is that?" Tami asked pointing at Anakin, noticing him for the first time. Anakin whom was standing in the doorway, grinned widely.

"Oh, that's my friend Anakin. He's a Jedi Padawan too." Nikki said looking at Anakin.

"I like him." Tami said smiling as she close her eyes falling back to sleep. Nikki just shook her head and walked out the door.

"Who was that?" Anakin asked mimicking Tami.

"She's my little sister. Be nice!" Nikki said playfully slapping Anakin on the shoulder.

Anakin laughed. "Oh, well I can't see the resemblance." Anakin said indicating Tami's blonde hair, but same brown eyes.

"Yeah, not many people can, besides us and my little brother, Shugo." Nikki interjected.

"Hmm. So she's gonna be next in line for the throne?" Anakin asked looking back at the oak doors.

"Yes, I'm going to give her the crown tomorrow at the ceremony." Nikki said keeping her gaze ahead.

"And what of you?" Anakin asked.

"I will keep my promise to the Jedi." Nikki said then turned to face him. "Listen, please don't tell anyone about what I plan to do tomorrow at the ceremony. Especially Obi-wan and Nor. Please?"

Anakin could see the pleading look in Nikki's brown eyes as they stared into his blue ones.

"Oh alright," Anakin promised not really knowing what else to do.

"Thank you." Nikki said full of relief. Right after she said that Yoda came from around the corner.

"Hello to you both." Yoda said happily.

"Master Yoda, I have to tell something to you." Anakin blurted out. Nikki just stared at him, not believing he was about to do what she thought he was about to do.

"Yes?" Yoda asked rather amused.

"Uh, Nikki…Nikki woke up last night from a vision," Anakin said amused to see the shocked look on Nikki's face.

"Yes, yes, looking for you, I was, Padawan Kundari. Informed me of your vision Master Nor did. Something bothering you, is there?" Yoda said directing his glance at Nikki.

"Uh, no master, just a night mare." Nikki smiled before taking Anakin by the arm and leading him outside.

------

What are you? Crazy?" Nikki asked walking out of the temple and storming about the walkway.

"I didn't tell him, did I?" Anakin asked. "No, but why did you do that?" Nikki asked turning to him, her eyes glistening, she was on the on the verge of crying. "I was only joking." Anakin said softly suddenly feeling guilty.

"Don't…just don't do that again, ok?" Nikki asked walking over to the railing that separated herself and the side walk down below.

"I'm sorry, Nikki. I truly am." Anakin said apologetically.

"It's ok." Nikki said walking back inside leaving Anakin on the walkway.

_Uh, I can't believe I did that!_ Anakin scolded himself.

------

Nikki woke up again from the horrible vision she had once again received from her sleep. Fitfully she got up and headed for the door as she snatched up her lightsaber and wondered the halls aimlessly until she found the council room, where the holo cam was. Once she found it and was fully awake she attempted to call Master Yoda. No response.

"Of course, why would he pick up at this time of night?" Nikki thought out loud. Before she was about to push the off button, a little image of Yoda appeared on the platform.

"Yes, Padawan Kundari?" Yoda's image asked.

"Uh, master!" Nikki sounded surprised. "Um, I wanted to talk to you, are you busy?" Nikki asked him.

"Busy I am not. Something to share with me, you have?" Apparently he hadn't been asleep because he didn't seem tired like herself.

"Right, well master remember when you asked me if something was bothering me?" Yoda nodded. "Well, a few weeks ago I started having a vision; somehow I must have been using the force in my sleep. But every night the vision gets clearer and clearer! I want to know if it will ever come true!" Nikki ended with banging her fist against table for dramatic effect. "Impossible to see, the future is. Answer your question, I cannot. Care to share you vision, do you?" Yoda asked interested.

"Oh, no. Don't let me keep you up, I just wanted to know what you thought. Goodnight master Yoda." Nikki reached for the button but was stopped. A searing pain ran throughout her body as something hard and pressured banged her on the side of her head. She let out a short yelp before falling to the ground.

Yoda saw this and was shocked and infuriated that he couldn't do a single thing to help Nikki.

"Yoda." Yoda's head snapped up as he came face to face with the attacker.

"Recognize that voice, I do." Yoda barked.

"Yes, it seems your memory hasn't failed you yet Yoda." The person held up a little holo cam which reviled the shriveled up face of Palpatine. The evil man looked as if he was three hundred years old.

"Emperor Palpatine!" Yoda growled.

"Very good Master Yoda," said Palpatine.

"Why does he want this Padawan?" Yoda asked.

"He's looking for a new apprentice." The assassin smiled before taking a long knife and slashing the holo cam in two clean pieces. Yoda's hologram slowly faded. The assassin smiled before grabbing Nikki and throwing her over his shoulders, and taking her to a ship waiting outside for them.

------

Nikki slowly opened her eyes and stifled a yawn thinking she was back home. "Wait, where am I?" Nikki asked looking around. "Oh, no!" Nikki said realizing where she was, in the cell that was in her vision. Nikki instantly reached for her light saber to get a decent lighting, but it was missing from her belt! "Damn it!" Nikki growled as she frantically searched for a source of light. Finding none, all she could do was to let her vision come into reality.

"You there. You're a Jedi?" A voice came from the other cell next to hers.

"Yes, I'm a Jedi." Nikki responded.

"Good, what's your name?" The voice asked again.

"Nikki Kundari." Nikki replied placing her back against the slimy walls that smelled worse then her vision. "Who are you?" Nikki asked.

"You'll find out sooner or later." The voice croaked. Nikki waited for the cell lock to click open before she opened her eyes again as the droids came into view. They grabbed her shoulders and took her out of the cell. As she was dragged passed the creature's cell, it poked it's head against the bars so Nikki could see it. Again she felt the pain of sympathy for the creature and vowed that somehow she would ease the pain of the creature, something buzzing in her head as she thought it. When they reached the dead bolt door at the end of the grey and black hallway, the opened it blinding her momentarily enough so she couldn't see where she was going.

"Welcome, my guest." Nikki opened her eyes to see an old man in Jedi robes.

"You seem not to remember me." He said again. "I can't say that I do." Nikki spat.

"Well I am the Emperor Palpatine." Nikki stared at the man. "You see, we both know you are a Jedi." The Emperor began. "But only one of us knows that the Jedi are a lie." Nikki looked at the man, not in hatred, but in pity.

"The Jedi can't go wrong!" Nikki shouted.

"Oh yes they can. If anyone should know that, it should be you."

"_Why?_" she hissed.

"Because your father was taken in battle wasn't he?" Nikki just wanted to punch this guy! How dare he talk about her father!

"Yes, I know you don't want me to talk about your father, but we're were old friends, him and I-"

"Then why haven't I ever heard of you?"

"Because your father wanted you to become a Jedi, and not a Sith!" The Emperor ended his voice now shouting. Nikki just stared at the Sith standing in front of her. Never had she met a Sith until now.

"Now, I'm giving you a choice, you can turn on the Jedi and become my apprentice, or you can stay as my prisoner. What's it going to be?" The Emperor asked.

"I'd rather die!" Nikki spat.

He turned red and smacked Nikki on the check. Nikki was sent flying into one of the many telepods that surrounded her.

"Disrespectful worm!" The Emperor shouted walking over to Nikki, and kicked her in the gut.

Nikki laid there on the floor, glaring at this insane Sith lord.

------

Anakin was woken up by a sudden alarm that rang through the temple. Covering his ears, he made his way to the conference room, where he met Obi-wan and Kagu. They were all waiting for Yoda to show up with a reason why he sounded the alarm.

"You came, good."

Yoda's little figure soon appeared.

"Master Yoda, why did you call us in the middle of the night?" Obi-wan asked still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"A simple reason, it is. Taken Nikki the Emperor has," Yoda said in a husky voice.

"What?" All three screamed.

"Yes, kidnapped her, Palpatine's assassin has. Ambushed her from behind, he did," Yoda continued. They all froze, not knowing what to do.

"Padawan Skywalker. A mission for you, I have. You, and your master, and master Kagu-Nor, go and save Padawan Nikki, you should." Yoda finished with a formal nod of his head. Immediately Anakin raced for a ship pod to begin his search, but Obi-wan stopped him.

"Anakin! Master Yoda gave this mission to all of us! We all have to go look for her!" Obi-wan barked. Anakin just stared at his master. He had lost Padmé, and he wouldn't loose the only other person that completely understood him. They all took separate ship pods and went to go to the lava planet where they thought the chancellor would be.

------

Nikki waited in her cell as the droids left her battered there. "Damn bastards!" Nikki hissed as she picked herself up. It had been three days of this inhuman torture, and she hadn't eaten or slept well and had suffered from a major energy loss.

"I told you, you soon will become just like me." The fish creature said peeping into her cell through the bars.

"You never answered my question, who are you and how do you know me?" Nikki asked turning her head to the creature.

"Oh really?" The creature asked Nikki nodded her head. "Well my name is Okabi Yan, a master Jedi and former teacher, that is until I got put in this hell house!" He said indicating the dungeon they were in.

"Your-you Okabi Yan?" Nikki asked pointing at the creature.

"Yes, I'm ashamed to say I am." Okabi said.

"But who did you get like this?" Nikki asked stumbling to the other Jedi.

"I was taken prisoner when the Jedi fell, apparently Palpatine had ideas for me, but all he wanted to do was mutate any Jedi he could get his slimy paws on. So the only Jedi strong enough to go through the mutation was me, and now I'm his prisoner. Neither human nor animal, a new species." The creature said glaring down at his hands, paws, claws things.

"Oh well, I'm sorry for what has happened to you, but I need to get out of here, I don't have the strength to stay here much longer."

Nikki breathed as she lied against the wall. "Sorry Okabi, but I'm not goanna end up like you, rotting in this cell." Nikki said slumping over to the cell door and looking through the bars. Seeing a familiar sight, Nikki stared at her light saber hanging on a hook on the far wall. Nikki reached deeply into the force and stretched her arm out as she tried to get a hold of her light saber. Right when her saber started wiggling, Nikki energy gave up and she withdrew her power and staggered over to Okabi.

"Sorry Okabi, I couldn't get it! Nikki yelled frustrated.

"It's okay, you haven't eaten for numerous days." Okabi said gently. "You are going to stay here, so we can communicate more." Okabi said again.

"Wait, there might be one more way I can save us, but I'm going to have to try a lot harder." Nikki said reaching for the force again. After that, she tried to telepathically contact Kagu, Obi-wan, or Anakin. She couldn't reach Obi-wan or Kagu, and tried to reach Anakin. She got through!

_Anakin!_ Nikki screamed mentally.

_Nikki, is that you?_ Anakin asked.

_Yes! it's me!_ Nikki said mentally, filled with joy.

_I'm so happy to hear from you!_ _Where are you?_

_Ugh, in a cell?_ Nikki struggled to keep the signal strong.

_Nikki are you ok?_ Anakin felt her presence fading.

_Ugh, I'm really weak, I can't talk for much longer. Do you think you can follow the signal?_

_I'll try, although I already know where you are._.

_Anakin _

_Yeah? _

_Hurry, please._ Nikki's signal faded completely.

"Nikki!" Anakin said as he changed his course. Obi-wan and Kagu followed, not commenting on his motives.

Nikki sighed and retreated back to the wall completely exhausted.

"Are they on their way?" Okabi asked looking at her through the bars.

"Yeah, their on their way." Nikki said sighing. After a few minute, Nikki jumped as the door lock clicked open. Nikki stared shocked as three people were forcibly shoved into the cell.

"Anakin!" Nikki said jumping up.

"Nikki, are you ok?" Anakin asked.

"I'm fine! Master Obi-wan, master Kagu!" Nikki exclaimed as she could see the other two.

"Nikki, your alright!" Kagu proclaimed.

"Yes master, I'm fine!" Nikki smiled.

"You don't look too well," Obi-wan said looking at her extremely pale face.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Nikki mumbled.

"No surprise, you've been here three days without food or water." Okabi sang out of nowhere.

"Who said that?" Kagu asked looking around.

"Don't worry, that's Okabi Yan. He's the one who's been helping me." Nikki stuttered.

"Thank you, Okabi, for helping my Padawan." Kagu thanked Okabi as he came into view.

"Oh, and another word of advice, I already told Nikki, but don't eat the food." Okabi said as the droids from before set trays of food into the cells.

"Nikki, you have to eat something, your too weak." Obi-wan said.

"No, I'm not eating anything from that bastard!" Nikki spat onto the food.

"Nikki, watch your language!" Kagu ordered sternly.

"Sorry master." Nikki apologized. As sleep soon overcame her, Nikki slowly closed her eyes listening to Obi-wan, Kagu, and Anakin strategize for a way out of the cell.

------

_It was dark and cold, Nikki couldn't concentrate. _

'_Nikki, Nikki.' Nikki turned to be face to face with Anakin. _

'_Anakin, are you alright?' Nikki asked looking at his bloodied face. _

'_I'm alright, come on!' Anakin said grabbing Nikki's hand and leading her down separate halls. He took a right, then a left, right, right, left, left, and the another left until they had to stop, someone was blocking the path! _

'_You are not allowed to leave!' The person said showing a light saber that protruded an aqua blue blade. _

'_Anakin, go and meet master Obi-wan and Kagu.' Nikki ordered. _

'_Are you insane? You barely have any energy as it is!' Anakin protested. _

'_I don't care, leave now!' Nikki argued. _

'_No!' Anakin shouted. With no time to spare to continue their arguing, the assassin leapt into the air and came between the two. _

'_Whoa!' Nikki shouted igniting her pink light saber and deflecting another attack. _

'_Neither of you are leaving!' The assassin snapped also lunging at Anakin as he ignited his ice blue light saber. _

'_You aren't leaving!' The assassin snapped again. _

'_Anakin go!' Nikki shouted deflecting another attack to her hip. _

'_No, and leave you with this loone?' Anakin asked trying to attack the enemy's shoulder, but he missed. After the assassin attacked five more times, he finally let off for a moment. _

'_You obviously have had a lot of training, Nikki Kundari, daughter of Paqu Kundari!' The person stated. _

'_How did you find out about me?' Nikki asked. _

'_I know a lot about you!' The assassin snickered. _

'_And you, Anakin Skywalker, Padawan to Obi-wan Kenobi.' The assassin turned their attention to Anakin. _

'_How did you…?' Anakin began. _

'_I have many ways, some from basic knowledge, some you gave to me personally.' The assassin snapped. _

'_Show me your face you coward!' Nikki thrust her light saber at her enemy as they didn't have a chance to deflect it. Nikki popped the entire mask off as she showed the person behind the mask. Nikki stared horrified at the person standing in front of her…_

_------_

Nikki lazily opened her eyes, after being jostled from another vision she had had. Looking around, she noticed that Obi-wan and Kagu were having a conversation with Okabi, while Anakin was sleeping next to her. With out noticing the fact that she was awake, Obi-wan and Kagu soon fell asleep, on opposite sides of the walls. Nikki slowly moved away from Anakin and made her way to the cell door again.

Spotting her lightsaber she tried to reach it. And with the droids coming back foe her within minutes, she tried harder. The light saber flung itself off the wall, and into Nikki's hand, like it was magnetized or something.

"Yes!" Nikki exclaimed a little too loudly.

"Nikki, what is it?" Kagu asked lazily yawning.

"Look, I got my lightsaber!" She smiled standing up.

Anakin Jumped up from his position on the floor. "Good! Cut the cell door!" Anakin said.

"Wait!" Okabi shouted through the cell.

"Don't worry I won't forget to get you out of your cell," Nikki added.

"No, that won't do me any good. Please, Nikki, you said you would ease my pain? Do you remember?" Nikki wondered how he knew that, but nodded dumbfounded.

"Well, if I tell you the way, will you do it?" The poor creature asked bending it's cat-like head so it could bend easily threw the bas.

"Yes." Nikki said solemnly.

"Well," he began, "I want you to kill me." The air in the room grew stale as everybody looked at Okabi as if he were going insane.

"…What?" Nikki asked in a high pitched voice.

"Please, just kill me." Okabi pleaded.

"But…I can't!" Nikki screamed.

"You must! That's the only way to ease my pain!" He shouted loudly. "Please, Nikki. Try to see this in my perspective. I'm the only creature of my species, in a world that no longer remembers me. Do you think I want to live a life like that?" He asked.

Nikki shook her head. "Well, then please," he whispered the next couple of words, "Just kill me. It's the only way I can truly be at peace." Okabi said bowing his head. Nikki slowly raised her lightsaber keeping her face down and shadowed. "Thank you." Okabi sighed.

A tear slid down her face as she quickly brought down her hands and could feel the lightsaber make contact. The former Jedi Master's headless body fell to the ground with a large thump.

Instantly she dropped her light saber and started crying.

"Nikki, you did what you had to do. He's now at peace." Kagu said placing an arm over her shoulders.

"I know master, but still it hurts!" Nikki wept. Anakin picked up her light saber and handed it back to her. "Thank you." Nikki sniffed taking it in hand. Without a word, Nikki cut through the door and walked out not bothering to look back.

"Nikki, come on." Obi-wan said walking out to. They made their way back to the landing pads, but only the two masters made it out The doors shut closed and a stranger walked in between them and the door.

"Just like my vision." Nikki whispered bringing her hands to her mouth.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"A vision, yes, but your visions will not help you." The assassin said showing her light saber, which was aqua blue. Nikki froze as her vision began to unfold, as if it were a memory of something she did long ago. Anakin noticed another way out and darted for it, Nikki following. The darted down a hallway and down another. But as they reached a group of droids, they separated and fled down separate hallways. Nikki had no droids following her, which was strange considering she was the one they were after. She collided with the assassin again as she rounded a corner to be in a circular room, with a glass roof.

"So, your back, Nikki Kundari." The assassin said, their voice distorted due to the mask she was wearing.

"Where's Anakin?" Nikki snapped.

"How should I know? I'm only here to bring you to my master." The assassin said bringing out her blue light saber.

"Nikki! Nikki!" Anakin shouted as he rounded a corner, and stopped noticing the assassin.

"Anakin, are you alright?" Nikki asked seeing the blood on Anakin's head.

"I'm fine." Anakin said igniting his light saber.

"Anakin go, get out of here." Nikki said watching the assassin.

"No, are you insane?" Anakin asked also watching the assassin.

"No, Anakin, please leave now!" Nikki pressed on.

"No! I'm not leaving you with this loone!" Anakin argued. Without a moment to continue their discussion, the assassin lunged foreword and attacked them both.

"Whoa!" Nikki shrieked dodging an attack, then swung her lightsaber foreword as the assassin attacked Anakin. After five minutes of fighting, the assassin gave them a moment to breathe.

"Neither of you are leaving." The assassin smirked.

"Anakin, you can still leave, they only want me." Nikki breathed keeping an eye on their foe.

"No!" Anakin stated.

"You're definitely not leaving, Nikki Kundari, daughter of Paqu Kundari."

"How did you-"

"And now, neither are you, Anakin Skywalker, Padawan of Obi-wan Kenobi!" The assassin turned her attention to Anakin.

"How did you…?" Anakin began.

"You both told me personally," The assassin chuckled.

"…What?" Nikki asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, you both told me personally." Nikki was furious with this stupid game of cat and mouse, and charged for the assassin. With a swipe of her light saber, the mask was torn into two. Nikki froze, her eyes glazed at the sight before her…

_A/N: _Sorry guys, a cliffhanger, but you gotta give me props, I mean this is my first one and it's kinda good. Anyway, read and review(r&r) and read other stories, like the ones from my friend, Linwe-Amari if you're interested in Star Wars!

Next Chapter, Undiscovered Secrets, should come out soon, keep checking back,

--Angelicgirl92

Thanks to my beta reader Linwe-Amari (that's her username by the way. Just in case if you wanted to visit her hint, hint).


	3. Chapter 3:Undiscovered Secrets

**Chapter Three:**

_Undiscovered Secrets_

Nikki stood frozen as Anakin did, watching the assassin as he took the rest of his mask off.

"T-T-a-m-i?" Nikki stuttered. Tami pulled the mask off and glared at her older sister.

"Tami?" Nikki shrieked.

"Oh don't be so surprised!" Tami spat.

"What are you doing?" Nikki asked ready to strangle her sister.

"What you couldn't!" Tami said.

"Tami, are you insane?" Nikki asked.

"Tami, you don't want to be the chancellor's apprentice, I was, I got out. You can too." Anakin said looking worried.

"What do you know? You gave up an extreme opportunity to stay a jedi, and stay with my whore sister?" Tami snapped. Nikki was still trying to get through the fact that her sister wanted to kill her.

"Leave her out of this! She's going through enough!" Anakin said defensively. Without a single warning, Nikki lunged and attacked Tami who blocked.

"How long?" Nikki barked as she tried for her ankles.

"For a few months now, but you wouldn't know that! You were to busy on your jedi missions!" Tami screamed blocking and pushing Nikki back, then slashing at her ribs. As the two had death glares, they seemed to be toying with each other. After they were tired out they both still carried their light sabers. Tami tried one more time to hurt her sister, all she did was manage to give her a deep gash in her left shoulder.

"Aaaaaggggghhhhh!" Nikki yelped backing away as her sister smirked evilly.

"Sorry sister, but I can't let you live, my master would be upset." Tami smiled as she hovered over her sister. In an instant, Nikki kicked Tami's stomach and rebounded as Tami fell.

"Finish me!" Tami barked as Nikki put her light saber to her sister's throat. Nikki didn't reply, just kept her light saber inches from killing her sister.

"Kill me! We both will have respect!" Tami barked. Nikki brought her light saber up, and brought it down just as quick.

Tami opened her eyes to see the glow of a pink light saber burning thru the metal an inch from her face, and a sister glaring down at her.

"Wrench, why didn't you finish me of-"

"Leave now!" Nikki growled narrowing her glare. Tami just stayed in her place.

"Leave now, tell your master, go! Or I'll change my mind!"

"No matter, we'll meet again, sister." Tami smirked.

"You are no sister of mine! As long as I'm concerned you are no longer related to me! No longer a daughter of Paqu Kundari, queen to the throne, and last of all, my sister!" Nikki growled as her sister slowly got up and ran deep inside the empire. Nikki huffed at her sister's disappearing figure, before falling to the ground, completely exhausted.

"Nikki." Anakin said as he walked over to and picked her up and carried her to the waiting ship.

As the ship took off Anakin handed Nikki over to Kagu who placed her on a medical tablet.

"She's suffered from minor injuries, except for the one on her shoulder!" Kagu called out into the hall.

"What took you two so long?" Obi-wan asked.

"We were stopped…by Tami!" Anakin said turning his head from Obi-wan.

"Tami? You mean Nikki's sister, queen in line for the throne?" Kagu popped his head out of the room.

"Yes, but I don't think Nikki will allow that." Anakin said.

"Why?" Obi-wan asked.

"Because, Tami has gone to the dark side." Anakin sighed. Shock twisted Kagu's face as he learned this all.

"Poor Nikki, how did she handle it?" Kagu asked.

"Well let's just say, she thinks their no longer related." Anakin shouted through the ship.

"Hum, well if my brother did that to me, then yes I wouldn't want to be associated with him either." Kagu said bandaging Nikki's shoulder. Kagu finished bandaging and left the room.

"So, Tami is now on the dark side? That will be the loss of a great ally." Obi-wan said rubbing his chin.

"Yes, it will and it will effect the city very much." Kagu answered. Silence.

"The chancellor can't do this again!" Anakin pounded his fist into the side of the ship.

"Anakin please, calm down. This isn't a good time to get frustrated!" Obi-wan ordered getting frustrated himself.

"Calm down, both of you, now. The ceremony has been changed to tomorrow, if we don't find a new queen by tomorrow, then Nikki will have to go to power!" Kagu said. Silence again.

"What if Shugo went to power?" Anakin asked.

"Is that out of curiosity?" Obi-wan asked arching his brow.

"Uh, yes master. "Anakin fell silent.

"No, wait. That's a good idea, but there hasn't been a king in over…Two thousand years!" Kagu exclaimed.

"There's always a time to change the past." Anakin mumbled.

"What did you say, Anakin" Obi-wan snapped.

"Oh, nothing master, just agreeing with master Kagu." Anakin fake smiled. Obi-wan just looked at him before averting his attention back to the conversation.

"Still, if Nikki won't take charge of the throne, then who will?" Kagu asked casting a glance down the short hall.

"Well, we all know we're going to have to look for a back up family, or a disguise family to take the throne." Obi-wan interjected.

"Are you insane, master? We cannot allow that!" Anakin shot up.

"And why not Anakin?" Obi-wan asked.

"Because-because…well…ok so I don't have an answer, but we can't!" Anakin yelled.

"Why? Is it because it used to be Padame's throne?" Kagu asked not trying not to make Anakin mad, just trying to get a point across.

"NO! I just don't think that is necessary!" Anakin shouted, half wanted to believe himself, and the other half wanted to believe himself.

"Well, we have to let Nikki come to that decision. And not us." Kagu said turning his attention to the sight before him. On the platform were numerous maids and servants that gathered around as the ship made contact with the ground.

"What do we tell him?" Obi-wan asked looking down at a wide-eyed Shugo as he waited with the family's most trusted maid, Aleeki.

"I'll take care of it." Kagu said turning and walking into the medical room picking up Nikki. They all walked out, instantly bombarded by shouts, screams and balloons as they walked over to the little five foot twelve year old prince.

"Nikki, what happened to Nikki? What happened to my sister?" Shugo shouted, Aleeki had to hold him back from pouncing on Kagu.

"Little youngling, please calm down." Kagu chuckled as he looked down at the youngling.

"What happened?" He asked again seeing Nikki wrapped in bandages, and Anakin's head covered in dry blood from his run-in with the droids.

"Don't worry, your sister is fine, we all are. Just a little shook up." Obi-wan walked up in front of Anakin.

"Oh, come in, come in. Please we must let you sleep!" Aleeki interjected as she bustled around trying to get everybody inside. Once it quieted after few minutes, Aleeki took everyone into separate rooms not including the apartments they had before which were nice, but they were nothing compared to the new rooms they were given. With nothing to speak, they all slept without another word to each other.

_Anakin waited as the ceremony finished with Nikki and Shugo giving one big speech. As it ended everyone was starting to leave._

"_Good job, your father would be proud" Kagu smiled hugging both of the two young Kundari's._ _Anakin smiled as Nikki looked in his direction. Nikki turned back around and froze as something whizzed past her ear._

"_Get down"' Nikki shouted, everyone followed except for herself, Anakin, Obi-wan and Kagu. They all looked around frantically for the person that had thrown the pointy object. _

"_There!" Obi-wan shouted pointing at a person standing on top of a roof not far from the podium. _

"_Nikki, stay here!" Kagu shouted as him, Obi-wan and Anakin ignited their light sabers and chased after the person. Obi-wan and Kagu were too into chasing the person, that only Anakin saw another person dart closer to the podium, where Nikki held her brother like the older sister she was. _

"_Nikki!" Anakin shouted as he turned back to her._

"_Anakin! Don't!" Nikki shouted as she saw him charging the person, not caring about his own safety. Only when the blade struck, did Anakin finally understand what was going on._

"_Anakin!" Nikki shouted kneeling over him._

"_Don't worry! Just a scratch!" Anakin stated defensively as he stood up, cradling his left side. _

"_Anakin, you can't fight this guy alone!" Nikki whispered fiercely as he stood to fight. _

"_How could I loose, when it's two against one?" Anakin asked holding a familiar looking sight. Nikki slowly reached for her light saber, but the person attacked before she could reach it. _

"_Oh, no"' Nikki shouted as she reached for her light saber again, but the person destroyed it with their own light saber._

"_No"' Nikki screamed as she used the force to pick the person up telepathically and threw them against the walls of the building and then dropped it again. Anakin scarred the person away by cutting a deep gash in their side. _

"_Are you ok?" Anakin asked walking over to her. _

"_I'm fine, but my light saber!" Nikki picked up the remains of her light saber. _

"_Don't worry, we can get you a new one"_

"_No! You don't understand! This was mother's! She was in it"' Nikki screamed. _

"_Nikki, calm down!" Kagu said returning, his light saber delighted. _

"_Master, my light saber!" Nikki showed him the pieces._

"_Nikki, calmdow-" Kagu stopped mid sentence as he fell forward. Stuck in his back was a simple throwing star!_

"'_No"' Nikki screamed staring horrified as the sight. Anakin looked around as another star was thrown, this time at Obi-wan, hitting him squarely in the stomach. _

"_Master"' Anakin shouted._

Anakin shot up, panting heavily.

"What..?" Anakin asked seeing he was in the dark comfort of his room. It took him a moment for him to realize that, and that he was in a cold sweat. He got up and stumbled his way to the bathroom, washing his face. As he toweled dried his face he noticed a door behind the towels. Curious, he opened it and followed the passage that was strangely lit. He could tell it hadn't been used for years, but yet the lights were working perfectly.

After a few moments of following he finally came up to a deadbolt door. He pushed on it with all his strength, but it wouldn't budge. Anakin sighed as he leaned against the wall. All this way for a wild goose chase. The door on the other side opened as he started to drowse again. Instantly, he got up and braced himself to push on the door. With a final budge he fell thru the doorway surprised by it's light weight. He stumbled up and closed the door cursing at it. He looked around and saw someone leaning on the guard on the balcony.

"Nikki?" Anakin asked seeing nothing but the shadow of the person.

"You know, the rooms we're in? Those were my parents when they were becoming wed. My father built that hallway himself so he could see her when he wasn't allowed. It's kind of funny, really." Nikki said massaging her shoulder as it irritated her.

"That is kind of funny, in a way." Anakin said coming up besides her.

"Yeah, but still, tomorrow will be a very glad day for my city. It's sad, I don't even know my city's name. My father took me to master Kagu, who lived in the Quinkarian Desert. There he trained me until he brought me back here to meet my brother and…her. Tomorrow I will give the city to my younger brother." Nikki said watching all the stars. "Are you sure that is a wise choice?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, I am." Nikki said looking to him.

"Well, then I back you a hundred percent!" Anakin smiled.

"Thank y-" Nikki and Anakin turned to see the door trying to be opened from the other side.

"Go back into the tunnel!" Nikki whispered shoving Anakin back the other way.

"What? Are you sure your well?" Anakin asked again.

"I'm fine, trust me ok?" Nikki smiled before closing the door shut and locking it.

"Yes? Who is it?" Nikki's muffled voice could be heard thru the door. Anakin noticed it was Kagu checking in on Nikki, and fled down the hallway into his own room, knowing that Obi-wan would probably check in on him too. Right before he sprang into the huge bed, Obi-wan walked in.

"Oh, sorry to wake you, Anakin. But I have something to ask of you." Obi-wan said closing the door and sitting in a chair next to the desk.

"Yes, master?" Anakin asked trying to keep his breathe labored.

"Well, it's come to my attention that you have become more fond of Nikki." Obi-wan said Looking formal, like he was talking about the weather.

"Uh…master?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, and I have seen what it is making you become." Obi-wan continued.

"You are becoming rude and disrespectful, I am sorry to say, but you and Nikki may need to separate for a while." Obi-wan said. "Master, why?" Anakin asked. "Because you aren't getting your training done, and neither is Nikki getting her duties of becoming queen. I'm sorry but I think it's best if you stay and help me here, at the temple, why Nikki goes to the far side of the world in the Ice caps to go and negotiate with the inhabitants." Obi-wan said.

"Master, no! This isn't fair!" Anakin said.

"I'm sorry Anakin, but it is already set, Nikki will leave a week after she gets crowned. Anakin was silent for a moment as Obi-wan let it sink in.

"I'll explain it more tomorrow, Anakin. Good night." Obi-wan said getting up and leaving.

"Yes…master…" Anakin whispered.

The next morning was a gloomy day as rain pelted to the ground.

"Looks like rain." Nikki smiled staring at the grey sky.

"Hum, what are you going to do when you become queen?" Shugo asked tilting his head.

"Oh, I really don't know. But I'll get posted on it." Nikki walked out of the bathroom in an elegant white gown.

"You look really pretty, Mistress!" Aleeki said as she fixed Shugo's shirt.

"Aleeki, your just as old as I am, you don't have to call me 'Mistress.'" Nikki laughed a little.

"Oh, sorry Madame." Aleeki apologized. Nikki just shook her head as she finished lacing the back of the dress.

"Ok, let's go." Nikki said as she placed her light saber in the bottom drawer of the desk next to her. They walked out of the room and thru the halls of the great building. As the people started arriving, Nikki became more and more nervous with her decision.

"Nikki, don't worry you'll be fine." Kagu said patting Nikki on the back. The ceremony had continued as everyone arrived.

"My people, today is a new day!" Nikki said as she reached the podium. A cheer arose.

"Now, we all mourn the loss of our former queen Padame, and I would be honored if I am to accept the throne." Nikki added.

" And so, as this day I am honored to be queen…" She waited for the applause to end.

"But I cannot accept this honor, for I am a jedi Padawan and it is my sole priority that I continue my path along the jedi." Nikki said.

"And so on and so forth, you will have a new ruler! My little brother, Shugo Kundari!" Nikki stepped aside for Shugo, who seemed to be asleep for half the time, arose from his chair and cautiously walked up to the podium. All fell silent.

"Um, t-thank you,"

"Sound definite!" Nikki whispered fiercely to Shugo.

"Thank you all for your support." Shugo spoke into the microphone.

"And now, instead of having a queen, you will have your first king in over 2000 years!" Shugo said as his people cheered.

"Thank you to all my people!" Shugo said as he walked off the podium never getting the hang of speeches.

"And I will speak for my brother when I say thank you for all your support to my brother as he begins his reign, and I will also lend my support as I will personally protect him." Nikki added as she finalized the ceremony. As Nikki followed Shugo thru the gap back into the palace, she noticed the people that were standing behind her, awe struck.

"What?" Nikki asked confused.

"Nikki, you just gave your younger brother the city." Kagu said his jaw nearly touching the floor.

"Master, I simply chose to follow my jedi path and give the throne to the new king." Nikki said hugging her little brother before letting him go, watching him play with the servant's children.

"Are you insane?" Kagu asked

"So what if I am!" Nikki asked.

"Well, you may have ended this race as we know it!" Kagu shouted on the brink of pulling his hair out.

"Master, relax. I know what my people need, and it isn't me, besides, Shugo will be an excellent king." Nikki smiled.

"I just hope you're right." Kagu mumbled followed by a silent nod from Obi-wan

"Well, I back Nikki's decision up one hundred percent!" Anakin smiled.

"Finally someone that understands me!" Nikki sighed.

Nikki turned away from the podium while smiling to the remaining crowd, feeling the pressure of something fly past her left ear. As she turned to see what it was, another just barely missed the top of her head.

"Get down, everbody!" Kagu shouted into the microphone, as everybody followed. Obi-wan ushered Nikki and Shugo down onto the floor as Anakin and Kagu looked around for the aimer. They finally found him on a roof top not far from the podium.

In an instant the person ran from them and to a waiting ship thatr was at the end of the city. All the jedi that were there, except for Nikki, charged for the assassin as he got further and further away. As everbody was following the first assassin, only Anakin noticed the shadow making their way to the podium. Racing back he ignited his lightsaber and caught up to the assassin, but he tried to attack, but they blocked with an aqua lightsaber. "You…!" Anakin growled as he recognized Tami's lightdaber. "Hum, long time no see." Tami said rather casually. Anakin lunged for the podium and reached it before Tami, but only to boldck one attack to the right leg, and a stab to his rib cage.

"Anakin, are you ok?" Nikki asked leaning over Anakin.

"I'm fine! Just a scratch!" Anakin mumbled as he got back up, cradling his side.

"But your hurt, so she has the advantage!" Nikki urged him to back down.

"How does she have the advantage when there are two jedi, and one sith?" Anakin asked holding out Nikki's lightsaber.

"..what?" Nikki asked reaching for it.

Then Tani jumped and stabbed it out of Nikki's reach.

"Oh, no!" Nikki hissed reaching for it, but Tami destroyed it with a single slice of her lightsaber.

"NO!" Nikki shrieked as she reached for the force nd picked up the assassin by telepathy and banged her against the wall, numerous times as she took her fury out on the poor body. "After that Nikki released her hold on the force and slumped to the ground.

To make his point, Anakin slashed at the assasssin's left leg casting a deep gash intot he flesh as they limped away.

"Nikki are you ok?" Anakin asked bending down to see Nikki's tear struck face. "Th-that was a special lightsaber!" Nikki mumbled picking up the remains.

"Nikki, are you ok?" Kagu asked as he and Obi-Wan raced back after sending the other assassin to their ship.

"Master, my lightsaber!" Nikki whimpered holding up the sliced lightsaber.

"Nikki, i-i'm sorry for this, but we can always get you a new one." Obi-Wan said.

"None of you get it! This was my mother's lightsaber!" Nikki weeped. "She left it for me before i left to go train with master Kagu!"

"Nikki, please." Kagu said as he helped Nikki up.

"Yes, master." Nikki mumbled as she calmed down. Kagu escorted her to her room, while Anakin and Obi-Wan waited back on the podium.

"What happened Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked turning to his own matters.

"Master, while you and Master Kagu were fighting off the assassin, Tami came and tried to assassin Shugo, but then i turned to help. i got Nikki's lightsaber, but before Nikki could take it from me, Tami destroyed it!" Anakin rushed thru everything that happened in two seconds.

"Anakin, calm down. As strange as it is, i understood that, and if what you said is true, then we need to check up on dhugo." Obi-Wan said walkig past Anakin and heading down the hall.

They met Kagu at Nikki's door and was lead to Shguo's room still not knowing where every imprtant room was. "Is Nikki well?" Obi-Wan asked.

"She's fine, she's asleep. The whole way to her bed room she kept mumbling something about getting revenge on her sister Do-do you two know anything about that?" Kagu asked squinting.

"Um, well Anakin told me something." Obi-Wan said turning to face Anakin.

Anakin sighed before repeating his story, this time making sure to take breathes and slowing down.

"So, Tami is reall on the dark side." Kagu indicated rubbing his chin.

"Appparently, but now we have to keep Shugo safe. I'm not that worried about Nikki." Obi-Wan said.

They soon reached Shugo's room, and knocked.

"Yes, come in." They could hear Aleeki's high pitched voice.

"Aleeki, is Shugo awake?" Kagu asked. "Oh, yes. He hasn't been able to sleep." Aleeki said leading them to the king sized bed.

"Oh, master Kagu, what happened, is everyone ok?" Dhugo burst with questions.

"Never quiet, are you, young king." Kagu chuckled.

"Nope, now tell me, i want answers. Who was that? Why were they here? And what is going on?" Shugo finished by jumping onto the floor.

"Since your the new king, i can't deny you any answers, well the attacker was from Emperor Palpatine, they were here to assassin you, and what is going on? I don't know." Kagu said.

"But we intend to find out." Obi-Wan said

"Good, that's what i want to hear, now what do you intend to do towards security?" Shugo asked.

"Well, we weren't thinking on that." Anakin rubbed the back of his head.

"Well my sister, Nikki has informed me that i am to go to the artic base, to nogotiate with the inhabitants. And she has agreed to come with me, for security reasons." Shugo said happy that his sister would come with him.

"Nikki's still going on that mission in the caps?" Anakin asked confused.

"Yes, why wouldn't she?" Shugo asked.

"Um, no reason!" Anakin shot before walking out of the room.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan marched out of the room after him.

"Yes?" Anakin mumbled.

"Why are you so persistant with cancelling this mission to go to the caps?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm not trying to break it, i just have a bad feeling about this mission!" anakin snapped.

"What makes you think that feeling your having is from the mission?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I-i don't know!" Anakin said. "I'm sorry, master." Anakin stormed off to his room and shut the door before before falling into a fotful sleep.

_Nikki and anakin were looking at the speeders that were in front of the palace. _

_"Wow, these are brand new!" Nikki exclaimed. _

_"Yes, these are spectacular!" Anakin said acidently pushing Jarr Jarr out of his way. _

_" How Rude!" Jarr Jarr said in his funny tounge tied accent._

_"Sorry, Jarr Jarr." anakin apologized as he turned back to face Jarr Jarr._

_"Oh, it's alright!" Jarr Jarr smiled. _

_"Wait, who's that?" Nikki asked looking away from the speeders and looking over the horizon at a lone figure. _

_"I don't know, should we go meet them?" Anakin asked preparing to ignite his lightsaber._

_"No, no lightsaber, what is it with men and trying to fight all the time?" Nikki asked rolling her eyes._

_"Who?" Jarr Jarr asked looking around._

_The two just looked at him with funny expressions._

_"Oh, that person!" Jarr Jarr exclaimed poiting to the approaching shadow._

_"Nothing gets by you, Jarr Jarr" Nikki laughed._

_"Well, what are we going to do?" Anakin asked._

_"Why not take these for a spin?" Nikki asked._

_In an instant Anakin brightened up and seized one of the keys as he jumped into the closest speeder while Nikki and Jarr Jarr jumped into the other. _

_"Race ya there!" Nikki shouted into the intercom._

_"You're on!" Anakin shouted back._

_The electric engines shot and the engines started to life. They both pressed on the pedal and stabbed the controls forward as the speeders lurched forward, following their commands. They reved up the land as they neared the shadow. _

_"Ha,ha. i won!" Anakin shouted as he jumped out of the pod first. _

_"Yeah, whatever!" Nikki shot._

_They each helped Jarr Jarr out of the speeder and made their way to the stranger._

_"Hello, may i introduce myself?" The stranger asked in the calmset voice that Nikki recognized, but she couldn't place her finger on who._

_"Yes, please do." Anakin said._

_"I am Mari Kundari." The woman said as she lifted her hood over her face, but Nikki couldn't see the resemblance that this person was posing to be._


End file.
